Audio beamforming may be used in various types of situations and devices in order to emphasize sound received from a particular direction. Beamforming can be implemented in different ways, depending on system objectives.
Superdirective beamforming is a particular beamforming technique in which parameters are selected so as to maximize directivity in a diffuse noise field.